


Promise

by Kittyclaws086



Series: For the Peace [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt, Hashirama's crazy idea, It's going to be on Turtle Speed, Little Devil! Izuna, M/M, Madara's usual rants, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclaws086/pseuds/Kittyclaws086
Summary: - Three simple words written on a stone- Drastic measure taken to fulfill the childhood dream- A life turned upside down within a short time- A promise made between them and a promise to be kept and hold close to the heart.





	1. Skipping Stone

**Author's Note:**

> \- Here is part 2 of "For the Peace" series. I know many of you want to know what would Madara do on the wedding night (*wink *wink) from "Duty", but well... hehehe  
\- I tried my best to keep them in characters but I might off-track and they might become quite OOC in some parts.  
\- Expect Turtle speed for this story ;P  
\- Expect some curse and rude words (Madara has temper and no filter)  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
'... thoughts...'  
"....speeches...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara received the cryptic message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 of "For the Peace" series. I know many of you want to know what would Madara do on the wedding night (*wink *wink) from "Duty", but well... hehehe  
\- I tried my best to keep them in characters but I might off-track and they might become quite OOC in some parts.  
\- Expect Turtle speed for this story ;P  
\- Expect some curse and rude words (Madara has temper and no filter)  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
'... thoughts...'  
"....speeches...'

‘Midnight, tonight, please’

It was written on a stone flawlessly shaped for skipping on the water. It reminded him of the one he had hold last. The perfect weight for skipping on the surface of water was very familiar in his hand and yet was not. Merely an inch and half wide, it usually filled his small hand before. Now, it was barely one-third of the size of his palm. He was feeling nostalgic again, Madara noticed what he was doing and yet he couldn’t stop. There were both sweet and bitter memories he associated with any skipping stone. He recalled the warm sensation of having a best friend who had shared the same dream and goal as him. It was such a nice feeling to make a friend outside of his clan. He would never forget that sort of feeling and happiness in his life again. It was once in a lifetime experience. If he could, he would have treasured it even unto his death. Yet, it was forever tainted with hurts. Those memories stained with the pain of breaking a bound so strong that he had awaken his Sharingan, his clan’s dojutsu that was usually awaken by the life and death situation or a heartbreak. A choice he had to make, family or friendship? His best friend or his remaining sibling? It was the hand of fate that brought them together as friends, brother in all but blood. But it was the cruel twist of destiny that pitched them as enemy.

‘What does that idiot want?’ Madara huffed, half-exasperated.

On that bank of Naka River, they had met as strangers and quickly became best friends, but they had departed as sworn enemies. They were once the training partner who pushed each other hard so that they could survive the war they were in. They were once older brothers who wanted to create a haven for their last remaining little siblings. But look at where they are now. They are still the older brothers to their last remaining little brothers, but they are also the leaders of their own respective clan. The clans, warring with each other for decades, centuries and maybe more. They are the best fighters of their own clan, the rivals who have faced each other in each battlefield and trying to hurt and maimed each other for the sake of their family and clansmen.  
What was more, it was ridiculous for Hashirama to contact him in such manner. That leaves-stuffed tree plush still has been holding onto their once shared dream. He still dreamed about peace and has sent out the different kind of cease-fire treaties whenever he had a chance. Additionally, he had made it look so easy that made Madara very envious about it sometime. Madara wished it was that simple for him too. However, being a clan head is not a stroll in the park. There are a lot of obstacles and expectations to be fulfilled. He has done his best to show his clan and those thrice-dammed fossils that he is a very capable leader. That he is not to be underestimated, swayed easily or manipulated. That he is not Uchiha Tajima and he would rule the Uchiha with his own principles and methods. He had just barely stabilised his own position and authority in the Uchiha clan without jeopardising the safety of his last sibling. It was one very important task that he succeeded.

‘Should I go and meet him? Or… should I just ignore it?’

He was in a dilemma. Though he was curious, he was also wary of this meeting being a trap. ‘Why would Hashirama want to meet him there? And why is he so secretive about it?’. There were so many questions without any valid answer. Usually, Hashirama would just send the cease-fire proposals in more of an official capacity as the Senju clan head. The morning after every battle and skirmish they had faced each other; a messenger hawk would be seen flying from the Senju Clan compound to Uchiha’s. It was becoming almost a tradition that none of the Uchiha were alarmed whenever they saw the hawk flying into their compound. Or the followed up screaming episodes and the thunderous moods that both their clan head and heir were in after said hawks. Every time he saw Senju’s messenger hawks, he was very tempted to roast them. If Madara were not a falconer himself, he would have done it a long time ago. Though Izuna had no such sentiments or restraints. There were quite a few insulted squawks, frightened screeches and singed feathers when Izuna was in one of his moods. Yet this time, it was not a scroll nor letter. There was not even any visible hawk. It was just one familiar shaped stone, sitting near the edge of engawa in front of his sleeping chamber. He should have worried about the security breech, but the cryptic way of sending the message had caught his attention. He would have to tightened up the security measurement later but for now, all he could think of it was the little innocent stone. 

‘It could be a trap.’

He very well understood the danger. He knows there were only six people who had really knew what had occurred at that place. Two were already dead. ‘Good riddance!’ He didn’t feel any remorse or sadness when his father was killed. He is also not naïve. No matter what Hashirama had promised, Senju Tobirama was not someone to be underestimated or trusted. He may not be as powerful as Madara, but he was cunning. If he put his mind into the task, he could inflict a devastating blow on Madara. Madara couldn’t allow that to happen because that would affect the wellbeing of his own little brother.

‘Should I really take a gamble?’ He hesitated. 

There was also some unknown force urging him to go. Should he really trust that instinct? If something were to happen to him, it would be Izuna who had to pay. Izuna would be in a more vulnerable position which he couldn’t allow. He had fought tooth and nail to protect his little brother when they were young. He is still doing it now. Izuna had survived his non-existence childhood and become a strong shinobi. He is second only to Madara in the Uchiha Clan, sharps and fasts like Kaze to Hi no Ken, the sword he wields. But he is Madara’s precious little brother, who had just turned 21 on the last day Jojun of Kisaragi this year. He is a smart young man yet still clueless and naïve in many matters. If he were to be left alone, he would be very easy to be manipulated by the Uchiha Elders. Madara couldn’t allow this to happen. He wants his little brother to have as much freedom as he could. He wants Izuna to be burden free and happy. He doesn’t want anything for himself. He only wants everything for Izuna, and it is not too much to ask for.

But those three little words, it was very un-Hashirama like but kept him captivated. His old friend is always blubbering too much and never for little words. It felt like someone might have impersonated him and sent Madara this message, but the word ‘please’ was nagging Madara’s instinct. All Madara could see was the same shattering and painful look of Hashirama’s face from many years ago. Just that word alone made him think that there was something there. He just didn’t know whether it was good or bad yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts with Madara's Uchiha-styled Drama and Ends with it.
> 
> Next update : 15 September, 2019
> 
> Peek-a-boo for Next Chapter " It was good to be a little cautious if in the case this was a trap set up by the remaining untrustworthy one of the four who had known of this secret. "


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might worth it, Madara decided to take a risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Here is part 2 of "For the Peace" series. I know many of you want to know what would Madara do on the wedding night (*wink *wink) from "Duty", but well... hehehe  
\- I tried my best to keep them in characters but I might off-track and they might become quite OOC in some parts.  
\- Expect Turtle speed for this story ;P  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
'... thoughts...'  
"....speeches...'

It was quite late in the evening when Madara finally decided to go to the meeting place. But he had been moping around the whole day so much that his clever little brother was suspicious of Madara’s behaviour. Hence, Izuna had been insufferable and sticking to him like a glue the whole day. Madara smiled remembering how adorable his little brother was with his excuses and schemes to stay close to him but Madara is the sharper one of the two. And he knows Izuna very well. All he had to do was assigned Izuna to look through some boring clan reports together with him. The betrayed look on his little brother’s face when he set down a whole bunch of scrolls and documents in front of him cracked him up so bad that Madara almost gave the game away. He had to conceal with stern lectures about responsibilities to divert Izuna’s attention from his own plan. Izuna had whined and complained throughout the whole process but he did his job, nonetheless. After that, he forgot about his excuses to stay close to Madara and ran back into his own side of the home while stating no more of that kind of torture. It is like Izuna has bad allergy to boring paperwork. Oh, his little brother has assisted him many times and shared the duties. But Izuna prefers to scheme and work on negotiations and bartering treaties. According to Izuna, general mission reports and daily clan related matters are boring. All Madara had to do to get rid of one clingy sibling was ask him to look through those. And it works like a charm every time. It is always amusing to see Izuna, trying to act grownups yet always looking like a sullen child. And every time, Madara is reminded how young Izuna still is.

Just about half an hour before midnight, Madara readied to sneak out from the Uchiha compound. This time, when he headed to the secret meeting place, no one had followed him. It was his naivety that made him to let his guard down many years ago. It was his ignorance of the reality that led his heart and hope crumpled into piece that day. He was 11, when he was oblivious enough to allow his 7 years old siblings to spy on him. Today, he is an adult and accomplished sensor. He is aware of his own strengths and weaknesses. And sneaking passed his clansmen has become a very easy task for him. 

The little forest under the half moon was quiet. But Madara still could hear the crickets’ chirping as he jumped from branches to branches. The wind teased through his ink-blacked mane as he moved toward the meeting point. He travelled with a good pace; neither slow nor fast. He would reach a little after the meeting time. He was curious, but he didn’t want to be the first one at the meeting point. He was looking forward to seeing his ex old friend in a non-aggressive setting, but he was not an eager pet who would rush to its master’s call. His ego and pride demanded at least this little respect. Half a mile before the meeting point, he slowed down, jumped back to the ground and started walking. It was good to be a little cautious if in the case this was a trap set up by the remaining untrustworthy one of the four who had known of this secret. Madara paused and moulded his chakra to spread out his senses further to check anything unusual around the meeting area.

All he sensed was Hashirama. There was the usual huge chakra that smells like oak tree and lilies on the Senju’s side of the Naka river. It was moving back and forth along the riverbank. Madara let out a chuckle at that. ‘Look like the big buffoon arrived earlier than the actual time and getting impatient. Or maybe, Hashirama thought that I would not come?’ After all, sending the message like that would not guarantee that Madara would comply his wish. ‘Serve him right for summoning him like that!’ He halted just behind the edge of the forest and concealed in the shadow to observe his friend. Hashirama was still pacing and not noticing that he was closed by. The Senju clan head is a very powerful shinobi who possesses unparalleled chakra reserve, but he is a terrible sensor. However, Madara had passed through the forest, which is Hashirama’s element. There should be some sort of alarm system that should alert Hashirama if anyone was near him. But Hashirama didn’t seem to notice Madara’s arrival. In fact, Madara would bet his eyes that Hashirama would not realise that Madara was already there without seeing him with his own two eyes.

Madara considered his friend carefully from where he was. Hashirama seemed agitated. His chakra was pulsing inconsistently. He didn’t need his Sharingan to see Hashirama was clenching his hands while he was pacing. That oaf was also scratching his head and pulling his hair frequently that he might get bald spots if he continued. Though, it was weird to see Hashirama in such state. Madara wondered what was wrong with him to be this frustrated. ‘Would this be a good sign or bad one?’ He questioned silently because for Madara, the Senju clan head is always an easy-going guy with a smile on his face all the time. ‘Where was the usual happy and bubbly chakra surrounding Hashirama?’, Madara contemplated. All he could sense was the serious and tense aura surrounding a very unhappy looking Hashirama.

“HASHIRAMA!” He yelled to get his ex-friend’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update : 29 September 2019
> 
> Peek-a-boo from next chapter : Hashirama had stopped moping and looked at Madara like he had never seen him before. There was a shocking realisation look on his face.


	3. Broken Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Madara met Hashirama...

Madara decided to stop hiding and announced his arrival with his usual antic. He saw Hashirama stumbled and stopped pacing. Then, he turned toward where Madara was standing. Madara saw the the relieve on his face easily even in the barely lit night. Hashirama’s tense posture relaxed as he greeted back Madara. 

“Madara, my old friend! I am so glad to see that you received my message.” He was smiling at Madara but Madara still saw the slight tension in Hashirama’s posture. “I was worried that you have forgotten our once meeting place. Or… or you are still angry at me because I made you tripped with my mokuton in our last battle.” Hashirama twiddled his fingers and gave his best puppy eyes while bringing up Madara’s latest embarrassment.

‘Why in the hell that tree hugger brought that up?’ Madara’s mood turned sour and started fuming. 

“And what the hell do you want, you tree sap twig? Sending me a message like that, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Madara shouted at the end while moving across the river toward Hashirama.

Hashirama drooped. “I thought we are still best friends. And I was just trying to send my friend a letter. And I really want to meet you and catch up-”

“Senju, are you trying to undermine my authority in my own clan?!” Madara pulled Hashirama’s shirt and yelled at his face. “I have enough problem with your usual pathetic attempts at sending the stupid proposals with the hawks after every freaking fight. With your stupid act, half of the clan and those dammed fossils think that I would sell off my own clan to Senju-”

“So, it’s only half?” Hashirama’s mood immediately lighted up. “Does that mean that the other half would agree about our peace?” He asked with such optimism and innocent but Madara was not fooled by that.

Madara felt a muscle twitched on his left temple. “You bark-brain! Are you even listening to what I said?” Madara angrily shook Hashirama. But it was not very effective as the Senju clan head is taller and broader than him.  
“But Maa~daa~raaa, it is our dream. Now, without our fathers, we can finally achieve it. Peace between our clan and we can build the village together! ~” Hashirama singsong to placate Madara but it had the opposite effect. 

Madara pushed the Senju and laughed. He felt bitter. Yes, he wants the peace as much as Hashirama, but he is not a dreamer. He might be one when he was younger but now, he is a clean head. He has too much responsibilities and too much to lose to just dream and optimistic. He needs to be realistic. “Are you fucking out of your mind, Hashirama! It was called a dream for a reason. There were too much bloodshed and too much hurt between Uchiha and Senju. Get a hold of yourself and be real! You sprout peace like a brothel’s whore murmurs love and sweet words to all her clients yet, there were no real efforts! Did you even attempt to order your clansmen to leave the civilians and their properties under Uchiha’s protection like I do with the Senju? Did you even order them to only kill as a last result? DID YOU SENJU?!” He felt all his anger and resentment. He might have stopped believing their dream, but he had tried his best to lessen the animosity between their clans as much as he could. But all he has received for his efforts are empty promises and words. 

Hashirama had stopped moping and looked at Madara like he had never seen him before. There was a shocking realisation look on his face. “Madara, I didn’t know. If I had known-”

“Do you really think things would work out magically if you keep yelling peace whenever you see me or any Uchiha, Hashirama?” Madara winded down and let go of Hashirama. He sounded tired suddenly. “Do you think leading a clan is all just smile? You can’t stream rolled people on what you want because you are powerful, Hashirama. You always just do what you want without really caring of what others’ opinions. And do you think any Uchiha would believe your nonsense when your own clansmen doubt your words?” Madara moved away from Hashirama and sat down on one of the boulders close to the edge of river. He laughed but there was sadness when he faced back Hashirama. “Tell me, Hashirama, you can’t even convince your own brother of your belief and peace. Do you think that you could convince any Uchiha? Sage, Hashirama.” Madara sighed and looked up to the moon. “Get a check up on your brain, will ya? You really are delusional. Perhaps, if you stop listening to just your own voice and start listening to others than things might work out differently. And you called me out to here for what? To listen your whining? Don’t you have any Senju or better, your wife, listening to your wailing? Stop bothering me, Hashi. I have a lot on my plate, and I don’t really have the leisure.”

“Madara, I am sorry, my friend.” Hashirama walked toward Madara and stood beside Madara. He glanced at Madara and saw the dark shadows under his eyes. “How can I proof to you that I am serious about fulfilling our dream, Madara? I really thought sending you the ceasefire proposals would show you and your kinsmen that how willing I am to have peace between our clan. Would you tell me what I need to proof my sincerity to your people, Dara?”

Madara looked at Hashirama through his hair. Hashirama looked back Madara with full attention. Gone was the goofy oaf and the one standing beside Madara was the Senju clan head, the god of shinobi. “I know you still have not given up on our dream, Hashirama. But we cannot just make peace because we want it only. Being the strongest in the clans may make them listen to us when we just ordered them. But there will be a lot of mistrust and displeasure. And the peace will not last and just crumpled if we built upon that. Many of the Uchiha are also tired of fighting and deaths, Hashirama. But they are afraid to accept your proposal. There was no hints or proof that you and the Senju wants peace in the last three years. We stopped sending children to the fight but Uchiha had done it first under my order. Avoiding permanent injury and last result kill, Uchiha followed my order. But from Senju, there was nothing. And especially your own brother, he always aimed to kill, and he gave the same order to his team. From Uchiha’s point of view, it is clearly seen that you don’t really have any form of control over your clan, Hashirama. Do you think that they will trust the word of a puppet clan head? They may want to risk and trust your word, but they are afraid that it is a trick to wipe us all out. There needs to be something rather than proposal to sway their mind.”

Madara stopped talking and looked out to the river. It had been years, but the river never really changes. They just basked in a moment of peace in silent. There was nothing but the sounds of the river and the forest but Hashirama broke that silent. “Madara, I…” Hashirama looked unsure but he continued. “I didn’t realize that Uchiha saw me like that, Madara. I guess there’s a lot of things for me to think about.” He sighed and quieted again. 

The river continues to flow, and winds continues to tickle their skin. Madara slumped and wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted to treasure this moment of companionship. With how things were going, he might never have this again. It really was hopeless to dream peace in such era. Sometimes he wished that they were born in different time. Then, he would be able to keep his friendship with Hashirama. Izuna would have a better and happier childhood. Kouji-nii would still be alive and became the best chef in the country. Little Takeshi and Takashi would still be able to live passed their toddler years. But they are just hopeful wish.

“Madara…” Hashirama interrupted his depressing thoughts. “What if there’s a chance that I can show your people that it was no tricks. What if there’s still a chance to get our dream and build the village together? What if I give your clan sort of leverage to accept our idea and listening to us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are really like cat and dog. :3 a grumpy Meow-dara hissing and bristling while Hadador-rama poking at said grumpy cat.
> 
> Next Update: 13 October 2019
> 
> Sorry guys, next update gonna be like late coz i will be Super busy in next month. 
> 
> Peek-a-Boo for next chapter : Amaterasu-Sama, please save me from whatever that idiot had thought up.


	4. Cost Nothing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara scolded himself. "Why did he never learnt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dara, he should know what he was getting himself into. :D I so love to torture my boys from time to time  
And also, a little comedy here and there to lighten up the mood. ;)

“Leverage? What…” Madara glanced at Hashirama. He had a serious face and Madara was really dreading for his own sanity. ‘Amaterasu-Sama, please save me from whatever that idiot had thought up.’ He sent a quick prayer to the Uchiha’s patron goddess. “What are you planning, Hashirama?” He asked hesitantly as he could see the wild look in Hashirama’s eyes. 

“Well…” Hashirama was looking at Madara with a mischievous smile. “Before I tell you of my plan, you have to promise me that you will answer all my questions first and then, listen my plan until the end.”

He was getting afraid of that mischievous smile. Whenever Izuna was spotting that look, it never bodes well for him. He winced remembering the time Izuna put salt in his sake at a very important diplomatic meeting because he called his little brother lightweight a few years ago. Or the itching powder on his fundoshi and he had to sit thru a few hours of meeting with the Elders wearing that. He was convinced that the same rule could apply here. 

“Hashirama…” Madara’s voice was quite shaken. “What… what are you trying to do? You will tell me first or…”

“Ah, ah, ah, Ma.da.ra~ you must promise me first. Or I won’t share my plan and just… and I will just… what did you say? Ah! Steam roll them? Yes, I will do that.” Hashirama was bouncing on his feet happily. 

‘Oh-oh.’ He really didn’t like that look on Hashirama’s face. It just screamed warning, avoid at all cost. Should he hightail back now? It was not cowardice. It was just a strategic retreat. He peeped toward the Uchiha’s territory. It was not too late. Maybe, if he moved fast enough…

It was like Hashirama knew what he was thinking or trying to do. He moved to block Madara’s view. ‘Noooo!’ Madara cried inside. 

“Come now, Dara~.” “Don’t call me that!” Madara bristled. “You are not planning to run away, right? Don’t be a scaredy-cat. It is just a little simple promise. It won’t cost much.” Hashirama’s tone was teasing. “You want peace as much as I do or were you lying to me?” His smile widened and Madara unconsciously gulped. He tried to move away from Hashirama but Hashirama put his hands on Madara’s shoulders and started rubbing Madara’s clavicles gently with his thumbs. 

‘Fuck!’ There was abort the mission warning blaring inside Madara’s brain, but he was starting to feel relax. Hashirama still remembered how to make Madara unwind. “You would do anything for Izuna, right? If we have peace between our clan, Izuna’s future would be a lot brighter. Do it for Izuna-kun.” Hashirama grinned at Madara. He couldn’t really get away now with the way Hashirama was holding him. 

‘Should I use a Great Fireball Jutsu?’ He tried to plan but he was feeling floaty. They were only a few inches away. It would hurt both if he had done it. ‘Why did I think that it is a good idea to come here.’ He felt like wailing now. He should have known that Hashirama would do that again. Why did he never learn? Hashirama always did that when they were young. Why did he think that it would change? He was so stupid. And now, he was in such situation again.

“Come on, Madara. I am not asking too much. How about I promise that I won’t ask any question that would harm your clan or endanger your little brother. I swear on little Itama’s and Kawa’s graves!”

‘Rikkudo Sennin’s saggy balls!’ He screamed inside his mind. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He really didn’t want to promise anything to Hashirama. It might be better if he ended up selling his soul to a devil than that. But on the other hand, there is Izuna. His little brother’s happy face kept flashing in his mind. He promised in front of their mother’s grave that he would do his best for Izuna. And that is one promise he would keep. And Hashirama was also looking creepier and creepier with that grin. If he really made him wait more, he might just execute whatever idea he cooked up without Madara’s input. And Madara would be caught up in between anyway. And maybe… maybe… it might not be that bad since he swore on his dead little brothers’ graves? Hashirama was crying because his little brother died that day, right? So, he cared about them? He really hoped that he was making the right decision. ‘Please Amaterasu-Sama, if I come out from this with my sanity intact, I would visit your shrine and make a grand offering to you.’ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Here goes nothing.’ 

He opened his eyes and decided to take a leap of faith. “Alright, I promise that I will answer all your questions if they are not endangering the welfare of Izuna or my clan…” He glared at Hashirama just to show him that he was serious. “… and I will listen to what Hashirama Senju had to say about his so-called plan until the end.” He tried to stop but Hashirama was still looking expectedly at him. He sighed and continued, “…tonight?” Hashirama was still looking at him. He hmphed. “Fine! Without running away from him.” Hashirama smiled and finally released his hold on Madara’s shoulders. 

Before Hashirama said anything, Madara quickly added, “But! If Hashirama Senju’s plan doesn’t agree with me, I will not follow that plan under no circumstance.” Hah, he knew how to find loophole and manipulate the situation too. Although, he is not as good as Hashirama. Also, it was better to add that clause in case he needed to run for the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara… You are a great Clan Head and very good warrior. But when come to manipulating people and getting what one wants, you are barely a novice. Especially, compare to Hashirama… Oh well, you know that and you still fall for the same old trap. You need to learn, babe! 
> 
> Peek-a-boo from next chapter : Women? Men? Or maybe both? Or Threesome? Or-” (Heh, I am sure we all know who said that line? :P)
> 
> Next update : 27 October 2019


	5. Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, conversation between Madara and Hashirama continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would be worse person? The one who come up with the idea or the one who ended up agreeing

“Aww… Madara, don’t you trust my judgement?” Madara raised one eyebrow at Hashirama. He didn’t have to answer that verbally. Hashirama pouted. “It was a good one, I swear!” 

“Say the one with a bowl-cut hair in his pre-teen years.” Madara countered. He was not happy that Hashirama expertly manoeuvred him. Again. And if he wanted to be petty, who care! 

Hashirama sighed. “I was being serious, you know. It’s going to be a good plan. Killing two birds with one kunai. All we have to do is smoothen out some details-” 

“Let hear it first before I agree with you.” Madara stood up and inspected the riverbank. When he saw what he was looking for, he walked toward and picked it up. It would be perfect for skipping. He hadn’t done it for so long. He hoped that his skills were not too rusty.

He could sense Hashirama following him. Just before he was going to throw the stone, (*cough cough*) “Well, have you ever romantically involved, Madara?” He stumbled and his stone sunk. 

“WHAT THE HELL, SENJU?!” Madara screamed Hashirama. “Are you-” 

“Madara, you promise that you would answer my question.” 

He was cut off but “Questions that would not endanger-” 

“This wouldn’t harm your clan, Madara.” 

Madara folded his arms defensively and then, glared at Hashirama for a good measure. “And what did that supposed to do with peace?” 

“Please answer me, Madara. I will explain later.” 

“Fine! The answer is no, if you must know. And where did you think I got time to have a romance someone with your pathetic clan keep bugging mine?” He answered grumpily and stomped away from Hashirama. It was better to stay far from the oaf less he ended up punching that his face. 

“And what about your preference?” Hashirama continued. 

“Preference? What preference?” Madara was confused with the question. 

“You know, like who you like? Women? Men? Or maybe both? Or Threesome? Or-” 

He felt his face redden and spluttered. “Hashirama… you…you…” 

“Remember your promise, Madara. It is essential.” Hashirama assured Madara. “I have to ask because you know we are already at that age and I am already married Mito for a few years. But you are not, and I wondered sometime-” 

“HA.SHI.RA.MA! If you continued, peace be dammed. I will break your nose.” Madara growled.

His eyes widen, Hashirama immediately try to cover his nose and moved away from Madara. “Waa… I huff…ta…” 

“Speak clearly, fool or don’t speak at all!” Madara stalked toward Hashirama. 

“I mean, I really have a reason to ask about that, Madara! Please listen-” He gestured his hands in a placating manner to appease Madara. Madara continued prowling toward him like a lion moving into a cornered prey. “You promise, Madara. You gave me your words, just now.” He tried to move further away from Madara. There was a flash of black and blur and Madara moved into his personal space. He sidestepped but his hair caught in Madara’s hand. “Ow! Ow! Ow! Madara, that’s hurt…” He whined.

Madara continued to tug Hashirama’s hair. He knew that he was acting very childish, pulling hair and all that but at that time, he didn’t really care. He was sort of bound by his own words to answer the questions that didn’t harm Izuna or his clan. And when he gave his words, he didn’t expect Hashirama’s queries to be that personal. So, he had to get his revenge in anyway he could. There was some satisfaction with more of Hashirama’s squeals. He even felt a block of strands breaking from his scalp.

“Noooo... let my hair go, Dara…” Madara tugged harder with the nickname. “Ouch! Come on, Madara. It was a valid question. Pulling my hair like this, one would think that you are a five years old girl…Ahhhhh… Noooo… I felt my strands pulled off...I gonna have bald spot. ” Hashirama started to wail.

Finally, he let go of Hashirama’s hair while looking like a satisfied cat. “And what do you think, Hashirama? Do you think I like the fairer sex or hard muscle?”

“Answering a question with your own question does not work, Madara.” Hashirama complained while trying to salvage the damage Madara had done to his hair.

(*Sigh*) “I don’t really care, to be honest. We lo… prefer who we think we are attracted to. We are attracted to certain ideas in partners. That’s how Uchiha are and I am the same.”

“So, you don’t really have a preference for gender but more on personality and attributes?” Hashirama asked as he moved away from Madara discreetly. 

“Yes, sort of.” Madara noticed Hashirama’s movement and wondered what that idiot was going to do again.

“So, what kind of people do you like? Do you like fair skin? Light hair? Or… or red, pouty lips? Do you loathe tattoo or any visible scars?”

“Tsk… you think I am that shallow, you buffoon? If a pretty face is all that required, there’s a lot that I can seek at the whorehouse at Sora-Ku.” Hashirama winced at his callous reply. “I do have good taste, you know?”

“Oh! really, like what?” There’ some hesitant but hopefulness in Hashirama’s voice.

“Hmm… I guess at least someone smart and intelligence. Strong and passionate. I guess someone good to look at is a bonus but doesn’t really matter if they do not have any brain cell. Someone who is worthy as Uchiha Clan Head’s consort-” He paused when he noticed that Hashirama looked more and more excited but also moving further away from his reach. “Does this satisfy your questions, Hashirama?” He asked. “I really don’t know where you are going with that sort of things nor what those questions have to do with ceasefire between our clan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pat pat* Madara, you should have stay at home and never accepted that invitation to meet Hashirama. Yet, you went there and well... ended up with a bride. And stop crying you big baby, at least, you end up with one hot and sexy bride. Everyone would agree that Tobira is more than hot and sexy. ;)
> 
> Next update: 10 Nov 2019
> 
> Peek-a-Boo at next chapter : “It might be plausible, Hashirama. But who do you have in mind?”


	6. The Right or Wrong Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Madara, did you ever heard of this ? 'Hook, Line and Sinker?'

“Oh, it has very much everything to do with it, Madara. I have to ask some questions before I tell you of my idea!” Hashirama replied him cheerily. “Because you are my friend-”

“We are the leaders of the opposite warring clan, Hashirama.” Madara tried to correct but it didn’t deter Hashirama’s enthusiastic claim.

“-and we want peace between our clan, and it is our childhood’s dream. And there’s a way, Madara. I know this will work. Many has done it in the history and there are proofs that-”

“Cut to the point, we don’t have all night.” The more Hashirama continued with his drivels, the more Madara was feeling impatient. Hashirama was laying things too thick. And it didn’t bode well from past experience.

“Well, you know, in the history, how the enemy clans and even country made absolute peace, right? You know, they don’t’ attack each other when they are family.” Hashirama paused and looked at Madara. “I mean, Uchiha do not attack their family members, right?” He probed Madara.

“Of course not!” Madara answered feeling insulted. ‘Who do that Senju think Uchiha are? Some sort of barbarians with no manners and culture? Tsk. That would be those Kaguya, they use their bones as weapons, Eww!’ Before he overthought, Madara paused and actually listened to what Hashirama was trying to say. “You mean, marriage alliance? And, what does that have to do with me, Hashirama?” He asked but Madara vaguely got where Hashirama was going now. 

Hashirama wanted a marriage alliance between Senju and Uchiha clan. And the way he was enquiring about Madara’s preference, it was not simple marriage alliance. He was trying to propose a bride to Madara, current Uchiha Clan Head. And he understood. For this idea to work, it has to be for someone who had a high standing in the family. The higher, the better and who else has higher standing than a Clan Head. And they could not just get some random volunteers from the clans and arrange it. The arranged couple would be easily assassinated by someone who held grudge and it would be back to zero. Or worse. There were too much bad bloods between their clans. So, it must be someone from the main branch family. And Hashirama is already married and he is not. 

Also, Madara would not stand idle or accept any offer that would affect his little brother’s happiness. Uchiha are the clan of fire users. Their passions burn as hot as the fire they breathe. And they marry for love and not out of duty. They marry to the ones they love and only them. It is their belief and tradition. ‘And that idiot still has enough brain cells left not to involve Izuna in his scheme.’ He scoffed at the thought what he would have done to Hashirama if he had tried to propose this marriage proposal idea with Izuna as candidate. He might forego the idea of peace and tried to really decapitate Hashirama the next time they met in the battlefield. His Izuna, his little brother. He would do anything for him even if he had to betray his own heart and beliefs to find someone he loves and asked to be his life partner. 

‘Has the Senju main family hidden any eligible bride?’ He tried to think whether he heard if there’s any rumour about different member in Senju’s main family. There was none. Although, there is some sort of first cousin or so. ‘Touku? Touke? Toukwa?’ He grimaced. She looked more brawn than brain, wild and rabid like those Inuzuka’s dogs. He might admire her strength but as his bride, that would be like literally living in hell for the rest of his life. That woman might try to gut him in his marriage bed and that would not look well for their arrangement. Then, who else? He looked at Hashirama. ‘When did he move that far?’ Hashirama was a few meters away and out of his immediate reach for now.

‘Hmm… that might actually work if he proposes as a Senju’s genuine wish for peace. “It might be plausible, Hashirama. But who do you have in mind?” He enquired, nonetheless. 

Hashirama looked a little nervous. “Ahh… Ha ha… you know, since you do like someone intelligence and strong and passionate?” Hashirama stopped and looked at Madara. “I have someone perfect in my mind. They would fit perfectly for you and very essential of the family.”

“Did you hide some prospecting bride from your family, Hashirama?” He laughed and expected Hashirama to go along with it.

“Umm… Not really. I believe it is someone you already aware and met before.”

“I do hope that you are not referring to that rude fiendish cousin of yours, Hashi. If you tell me that one fit my preference then, I might have to reconsider whether you were born without anything inside that skull of yours.”

“Ha…ha…ha…ha. It’s not, Touka. It’s someone else, much closer and more familiar.” 

‘Oh, that woman name is Touka.’ He thought. ‘Not that woman, but close than I think? I am familiar with them? So, it’s not someone who I just know in name only. Then, who?’ Suddenly, there were some flashes of what Hashirama had been questioning him before. He was agitated enough that he didn’t really think of those questions seriously. ‘Someone closer and from main family. And Hashirama was referring to his bride-to-be as they. Not she. And there is only one main family who he was more than familiar… Oh…’

“Well, they fit perfectly to your criteria, Madara and very precious to me. So, I want you to marry Tobirama.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... at least finally, we reached to the point where Hashirama had throw Tobirama as a bride to Madara. Originally, this was supposed to be like chapter 3... and somehow, I got sidetracked and long winded. :D
> 
> Peek-a-Boo at Next Chapter : ‘That brat, does he still think that he was eight years old. He is already a full grown adult. And he is heavy!’ 
> 
> Next Update : 1 December 2019


	7. A Typical Morning for Uchiha Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Madara peaceful morning was interrupted by his little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a interlude chapter. Dear poor Dara chan needs a break or we will end up with high strung groom as well as a nervous bride(groom?) on the wedding night. ;P

Madara rolled around and snuggled more into his blanket. It was very fluffy and comfy. He usually loves to sleep in if there is nothing urgent. It is one of his quirks. He is not a morning person; many can attest to that. Any Uchiha who is stupid enough to bother him before he had a few decent cups of bitter tea in the morning would testify that Madara truly is a devil incarnate. He lost counts on how many of them he had chewed and spitted before they got the message. He did that even before he was a clan head and they thought that he would change his habit because he now has bigger responsibilities? Better chance having an Uchiha born without fire nature than him and his not so secret guilty pleasure. Even his late father was hesitant to wake Madara up from his sleep when it was not necessary. And as for the outside of his clan, the Shimura Clan who dared to try to kidnap a young Uchiha would know. That was how his infamy began. He had burnt every single enemy with overkilled fire jutsus and slashed off their heads clean to ensure that they stayed dead. In his defence, he was woken up by his father shouting for him to go after the child stealers and bloodline thieves and it was not even daylight breaking yet. On top of that, this had happened after he had little to no sleep because of all the Senju skirmishes and it was his first chance to sleep in more than a few hours in three long months. So, it was not his fault. At that time, all he wanted was grabbed that Uchiha kid fast and returned to his bed. And when there was twenty or so enemy shinobis inserting themselves between him and his comfy bed, his sleep-addled mind told him that the fastest way to go back to his bed was to burn, slice and slash everything blocking his way. It had sounded like a very good idea even after his father had scolded him for traumatizing a toddler sized Uchiha. He didn’t feel repent at all. Now though, it is a different matter. Whenever he passed that charred and barren field located a few miles east of Uchiha territory, he thought that it might have been not a very good decision he had made. Then again, it is the proof of prowess so, it might have been worth it. 

While he is not an early bird, his little brother is a totally different matter. That little devil always wakes up just before the sun rises and excessively cheerful without any regular dosage of caffeine in the morning too. And if anyone has mistakenly served any sweet or sugary titbits for breakfast, the Uchiha clan end up with one loud and hyper Clan Heir to deal with in the morning. Their father, Tajima, learned this from one morning where he decided to include the leftover Higashi from the last evening tea ceremony at breakfast table. He ended up with one hyper pyromaniac pre-teen and an extra grumpy and stab happy teenager to deal with for that whole day. It was very memorable experience for everyone involved.  
Needless to say, there is also only one person in the whole universe who would dare to disturb Madara’s precious beauty sleep in the morning. Especially, this morning, when his mind was heavy with sleep and slow to process. He felt warm and was feeling lazy enough to sleep in a little more but there was muffled loud shouts outside of his room. He tried to ignore it and covered his ears with the pillow. But he felt the insistent thumping noise rushing closer to his room.

“Good~ Morning, A~niki~ Rise and shine!” The obnoxious cheery voice boomed just after the loud bam from the shoji door. 

Madara squeezed his eyes and groaned. He turned his back toward the entrance and continued to sleep. But it was a useless effort.

“Come on, Aniki, wakey, wakey, shakey, shakey.” Izuna singsong while opening all the doors and windows in Madara’s room. The sun light shined brightly into Madara’s room as the different noises from outside poured in. 

“Ugh… g’ way, Izu. Let me sleepppp.” Madara whined and pulled his blanket closer. But his comfy blanket was pulled away from him and the chill morning air tickled his skin. 

“Aniki, aniki, aniki, ki ki ki ki. It’s a beautiful day outside. You need to wake up and see.” Izuna tried to tug the sleeves of Madara’s jinbei.

‘Ugh… who the hell give sugar to Izuna this morning. If he ever caught that person, they will be put into the worst mission he could ever find.’ Madara tucked back his sleeves and mumbled, “Izuna, out. I don’t care it’s beautiful or not outside. Just want to sleep.”

“Don’t blame me.” It was the only warning he got just before something heavy dropped onto his stomach. “Oof!” It was painful. His eyes wide opened out of reflex and he felt his life shortened a little.

“What the hell, Izuna!” He glared at his little brother who was now sprawling across his mid-section. He fumed. ‘That brat, does he still think that he was eight years old. He is already a full grown adult. And heavy!’ 

All he got was sneaky laughs and elbow on his stomach. “I warned you, Aniki. You were just too slow in the morning.” There were more laughs and Izuna tried to roll in Madara’s bed while he was still on top of Madara. Madara tried to defend himself from the unsuspecting elbows and knees. He really didn’t want his little brother to accidentally hit a spot where he was not supposed to. He might not particularly care about having his own descendants, but he still wants every single part of his body function as they are supposed to. Thank you very much! ‘What got into that brat’s head, this early in the morning? It was like he was trying to take revenge on something… Oh!’ Madara just remembered what he asked Izuna to do the night before. ‘No wonder…’ But he was not going to be lenient on Izuna just because the boy was being vindictive.

“Izuna, Get off of me.” Madara grumbled.

“Nope.”

“Izuna, Out of my bed now.”

“Nope. Your bed is so comfy, and the mattress is so fluff and squishy”

‘Did that brat called me squishy! I am neither squishy nor a mattress.’ “Izuna… Now.” He said each word slowly and as menacing as he could.

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” Izuna replied cheerfully and met Madara’s eyes. He looked so innocent that Madara almost decided not to follow on what he was going to do next. Almost.

“Izuna.” Madara spoke his brother’s name and paused to get full attention.

“Yeah, Aniki?”

“I believe Kohaku and Hikari miss you a lot.”

As soon as the words were spoken out, his little brother’s eyes widened and tried to bolt. But by now, Madara was fully awake because of that little devil. He took advantage of his wakefulness and bigger bulk to tackle Izuna. There was an Oof as Izuna fall down face first onto the floor. Izuna tried to kick Madara but Madara expertly handled those wild legs. He manhandled Izuna and tried to pull him out from his bedroom.

“Ahhhh… Aniki, let me go.” Izuna screamed.

“Nope.” Madara happily replied and continued to drag Izuna along the Engawa.

“Aniki, my most handsome and strong Aniki, please let me goooo! I won’t disturb your sleep anymore.” Izuna tried to cajole and bribed his brother while trying to get away from Madara’s hold.

“Nope. My bed is so comfy but it was no longer warm and squishy enough to sleep in.” Madara decided to lift Izuna up and carried him over his shoulders while restraining Izuna’s legs and arms.

“ Noooo… Aniki, noooo. Please stop it. I won’t ever disturb your sleep again. And I will help your paperwork without any complaint.”

‘Hah, will never disturb his sleep?’ Madara doubted it. Izuna has little to zero survival instinct. He would do it again no matter what. It was an empty promise and both Madara and Izuna know it. And paperwork without any complaint, that won’t ever happen too. “Nope. Nope. Nope.” Madara replied smugly and continued to his destination while ignoring his struggling and wailing burden.

“Aniki, it’s early morning and it’s windy and cold. I’m gonna catch a cold.” Izuna continued to beg and struggled out of Madara’s hold until they arrived to the destination that Madara was aiming for. Izuna noticed it and struggled more in earnest. But it was no use. 

“Ne Izu-chan, say good morning to Kohaku and Hikari for me too.”

There was a screech loud enough to be heard by anyone in the Uchiha compound followed by a big sound of splash. Hikaku and Naori who just passed their clan head saw him walking back to his bedroom with a huge smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you must know Kohaku and Hikaru are Madara's favourite Koi fishes. They are like 30 inch long big fishies that has love/hate relationship with Izuna. They always love to nibble Izuna whenever Madara throws him into their pound. Nibbling on Izuna is their favorite games and Madara always love to indulge his pet fishes. 
> 
> Next Update : 15 December 2019


	8. Author note

There gonna be delayed with the update because I am traveling and I was not able to bring my Laptop that has my WIP chapters for Promise. I will update in late January and the update will be a few chapters at the same time. 

Sorry for the delay.


End file.
